Speed Dating Ranger Style
by elin2002
Summary: Trini and Jason devise a plan to bring their friends together.


_**(So this weekend I tried Sci-Fi Speed Dating while I went to Rhode Island Comic Con and while I was on my 3 minute dates with 15 guys I got suddenly struck by inspiration. I don't own anything mentioned this is done purely for my amusement and fun.)**_

Their two best friend were stubborn that's for sure. After a somewhat messy break up they talked but usually only around other people and every person in their circle was tired of it.

Laying in bed one night with his wife Jason Scott got a brilliant idea. The frustration in his voice evident.

"Babe we got to do something about Tommy and Kimmie."

"Jason don't start."

"No hear me out. They love each other. I know it and you know. Hell everyone knows it. But they are not doing anything about it."

"Jase, you ever think that maybe they don't want to be together?"

"Yes they do. I know Tommy does at least. Every time someone brings up that Kim went out on a date gets that that look."

"What look?" Asked Trini.

"The look thank makes me thank Zordon over and over that we stopped him from throwing us out of the MegaZord a second time."

"So what do you suggest?"

"I don't know a blind date?"

"No way I'm not sending them in a room alone." Said Trini.

"Then what set up online profiles of them?"

"Yeah I can see that happening. 'Lonely Paleontologist/former Power Ranger seeks girl to dig in dirt with him and ride his giant robot'."

"Yeah let's not get graphic about that. Kim's would be 'Lonely Gymnastics Instructor/former Power Ranger seeks man to show how to tumble."

"And mine was graphic?" Asked Trini.

"So what are you suggesting?" Asked Jason.

"I don't know what about speed dating?"

"Speed dating? Really?"

"Yup, no pressure and honestly it'll be for our amusement." Said Trini.

"And how do you suggest we get them there Dear?"

"I don't know but you have to get Tommy there."

"Yeah okay." Said Jason sarcastically. "Because that's not hard."

"Bribe him, dare him, threaten him I don't care but that's your job."

"How are you getting Kimmie there?"

"Bribe, dare, or threaten her credit cards."

A couple weeks later after some research Trini had both of them signed up without their knowledge all that that was left was getting them there. Jason decided the best way was to go to a bar and dare him after he got one in.

"I'm glad we got to hang out tonight Bro." Said Tommy.

"Me too unfortunately I gotta cut out early." Said Jason.

"What why?"

"So do you."

"Uh no I have a day off tomorrow."

"Great. So I have to do something that I was told by my wife that I had to do."

"I'm almost afraid to ask. What is she making you do?"

"I dare you to try Speed-Dating." Said Jason flatly.

"I'm sorry what?"

"I dare you to try Speed Dating."

"Not a chance."

"I double dog dare you."

"Jase no."

"I triple dog dare you."

"Jason, has Trini attached this proposition to sex?"

"Not yet but please don't make me quad you."

"You guys suck you know that right?" Said Tommy taking a sip of his beer.

"Story of my life."

Meanwhile with Trini and Kim they were sitting in the mall food court eating dinner when Trini broached the subject.

"So I signed you up for speed dating and we need to be there in 30 minutes."

"Excuse me you did what?"

"I decided that you need to date more so I signed you up so get your stuff and lets go."

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the meeting place. The men were sent into one room and the women into the other. Trini gave Kim the push she needed through the door and then turned to find Jason watching in amusement.

"Is he here?"

"Yup I had to triple dog dare him but he's in there."

"Good. Wanna go grab a drink before we have to bail one of them out?" Asked Trini.

"Yeah this hotel has a bar."

The moderator went through the rules with the guys before then going into the women's holding area and telling them everything he told the guys but with a few more rules.

"Okay ladies if at any time you feel completely uncomfortable and some guy is rude to you I want you to stretch your arms and I will ask that person to leave. Your safety is my number 1 priority. Every one understand? Good let's bring in the men."

Kim was glancing at her nails looking bored when the men walked in that she didn't notice her falcon sitting behind her and few seats down.

"So guys and girls we are here for fun so don't worry about looking like an idiot just have fun and relax. So each date will be 3 minutes and I'll let you know when it's time to switch, also remember it's all anonymous no names and make sure you write down the people you like on your note cards."

A half hour and about 5 dates later Tommy sat down in front of his next person.

"Oh for the love of Zordon."

"Really?" Asked Kim.

"You look familiar." Said Tommy with a smile.

"You do too. The hair was a little longer but I do remember you." Said Kim returning his smile.

"So what or should I say who brings you here Beautiful?"

"A yellow. You?"

"A gold."

"Handsome I think we've been trapped."

"Me too. How'd she get you here?"

"Shopping and then dragged me here. You?"

"Bar, and then a strategic triple dog dare."

"I've missed you." Said Kim with a smile.

"I've missed you too."

"And switch!"

"Later Beautiful."

"Bye Handsome."

Ten more dates followed with the night before the moderator called it and told the men to return to their original seats.

"So how was it for everyone?" There was a general consensus that they all had a good time.

"Okay so what we're going to do now is guys are in one corner and girls in the other there are sheets of paper with numbers that coincide with the numbers pinned to your shirts if you are interested write down your name and number or email."

"So number 12 was hot. He said he did martial arts? He could flip me any day." Said one woman, and for some reason it made Kim's blood boil number 12 was her's. She then moved his paper under some of the others after writing 'Beautiful- 320-857-6843'.

"So number 50 was gorgeous said she was a gymnast when she was a teenager I wonder if she's still flexible like that." Tommy just rolled his eyes and picked up Kim's sheet and dropping it on the floor and standing on top of it so no one could write on it.

"Okay everyone return to your seats."

"Hang on." Tommy picked up the sheet and then scrawled _'Handsome- 320-478-5685'_

"Okay so what we're going to do now is hand out the sheets as you receive them you are free to leave."

Everyone got their sheets and walked out the door. When both Kim and Tommy got out they found their friends looking amused at them.

"Nice Guys." Said Tommy.

"So how many numbers did you get Kim?" Asked Jason.

"Uh one. And it's Tommy's."

"How did you only get one?" Asked Trini.

"I don't know but appearently I didn't do as well as I thought."

"What about you?" Asked Jason nodding at Tommy with amusement.

"One, and I believe it's Kim's."

"What did you two do hide each other's papers." Asked Trini.

"I guess no one liked us but us." Said Kim as they all walked away from the room.

"What do you say we all go to the hotel bar and have a drink?" Suggested Jason.

"Sure. But you're buying." Said Tommy.

The four friends found the hotel bar and grabbed a table and ordered their drinks when the waitress came over.

"So explain to me how you each only got each other's numbers." Said Trini.

"Kim's paper must have fallen off the table I only found it when the guy called time."

"And Tommy's?"

"Got hidden under a bunch of other papers." Said Kim with a shrug.

"So what's going to happen now?" Asked Jason.

"We have a lot of things to work out before we become an us again." The night continued on with the foursome reminiscing before they left each other for the night.

It took a month of constant phone calls and emails between Kim and Tommy to work out all of their problems and insecurities with each other and their relationship. Their announcement that they were back together was met with enthusiasm, especially when the way they were reconciled was revealed.

It was about 6 months later while the couple was laying in bed at Tommy's in Reefside when Tommy handed Kim a box.

"What's this?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously what is it?"

"If you want to know just open it."

Kim slowly opened the box and found a pale pink diamond ring set in sterling silver with a falcon and a crane engraved on the simple band.

"Oh my God Tommy it's beautiful. When did you find the time to do this?"

"About 18 years ago." He said looking at her still laying on the bed with her.

"What?"

"I bought it 18 years ago. I was going to give it to you after you came home."

"And I never came home. So why did you keep it."

"It's a custom job one of Sam's friends made it for you. So will you?" Asked Tommy.

"Will I what?"

"You know what. Will you be my wife?"

"Well since you went to so much trouble hiding my paper during speed dating I guess I have to."

"I didn't hide your paper."

"Tommy you were standing on it."

"You hid mine too."

"One of the girls said she wanted you to flip her. I didn't think she could handle you at full contact."

"And you can?"

"I can lay you out no problem."

"Well one of the guys wondered if you were still flexible. But that doesn't answer my question will you?"

"Duh. I have too many years into you. Besides I know all your secrets." Said Kim jokingly kissing him. "So are you going to help me with this ring or am I going to have to do it myself?"

"Give it here." Tommy sat up and slid the ring onto Kim's finger.

"I love you." Said Kim.

"I love you too Beautiful. Are you going to call the girls now or can we wait until we've properly celebrated?"

"Hmm, celebrate."

Tommy and Kim celebrated their engagement most of the night. Luckily the next day was Saturday and Kim was able to get all of the girls on a conference call to tell them and texted them a picture of her ring.

Tommy took the easy approach simply texting Jason.

T: need a best man you in?

J: huh? Did Kim kick you in the head?

T: please Kim can't reach my head without a step stool.

J: true so what do you need a best man for?

T: to help me teach biology you in? what do you think?

J: Are you kidding?

T: Ask me that at the altar.

J: I'm in.

T: Good and BTW thanks for triple dogging me.

J: anytime.

The wedding took place 6 months later on the one year anniversary of their speed date in Angel Grove Park. Jason and Trini stood up for them with all of their friends filling out the rest of the wedding party.

"I, Kimberly take you Thomas to be my lawfully wedded husband in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Thomas take you Kimberly to be my lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health, richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."

"By the power vested in me by the State of California I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride."

Tommy and Kim kissed before making their way back up their man made aisle. After pictures were done everyone gathered in the pavilion and waited for the couple's dances to be done, and then it was time for the speeches.

"Everyone here remembers how the love birds met so I won't bore everyone with those details, but what many of you don't know is how they met for the second time. They spent a long time apart these two and one night Trini and I decided that we were sick of them denying their feelings so we did what any good friends would do and signed them up for speed dating. What they didn't know at the time was that the other would be there. I triple dog dared Tommy over a beer. And Trini lowered Kim's defenses by going shopping and telling her they were going. We don't know exactly what happened in that room but we do know is they hid each other's contact list and then wrote down their numbers. That was a year ago today. I think this goes down as the best idea Trini and I have ever come up with. Congratulations to the happy couple and It's about damn time." Said Jason.

"Hi, I have seen these two grow so much not only as individuals but as a couple. Tommy went from a shy teenager who had memory problems and was forever tardy to a loner adult with memory problems who was forever tardy. One of their first dates when we were kids Tommy forgot to set his watch. Kim that is now your job."

"I got him one he doesn't have to wind." Said Kim out loud much to everyone's amusement.

"Kim I just want to say it's up to you to make sure you guys run on Kim standard time instead of Tommy standard, and when you guys have kids make sure to tell them Daddy is always late 10 minutes means 45. Congratulations."

Their friends brought them back together. Without them they would still be two lonely people. Together they bring out the best of one another, and it would be that way always if they had anything to say about it.


End file.
